


Finding Home

by Justanidiot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Scott is a Good Friend, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanidiot/pseuds/Justanidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills had finally settled down or so the pack had thought, until a baby turns up out of nowhere. Followed by a couple of other surprises that are going to make Stiles and Derek question everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles sat facing his father as they both ate their dinner, it was an average night for them. They'd have dinner together before the Sherriff left for his shift and so far today Stiles hadn't had to deal with any supernatural shenanigans. So it was a good day.

They heard it before they saw it, a loud ringing noise followed by a strangled cry. Then a flash of white light which left a bundle wrapped in a red blancket on the Stilinski's dining room floor.

The Sheriff stood immediately with his hand on his holster and approached the squirming bundle.

"Oh crap" The Sheriff sighed rubbing a hand down his face before leaning down to pick up the screaming baby.

"Not even one day, this god-damn town couldn't go one day" Stiles started while approaching his father, he stopped when he noticed the baby that his father was holding was sporting some hefty sideburns and claws for an infant.

The baby got quieter as Stiles got closer.

"I better call Scott" Stiles said fishing his phone out of his pocket.

 

The pack arrived as the sheriff was leaving much to Stiles liking since now he wouldn't have to be alone with the baby.

Scott, Kira, Lydia, Malia and Derek all piled into the Stilinski living room and gawked at the baby who was now sitting upright on the floor, with the corner of the red blanket in his mouth and still shifted.

"I so hope this isn't another de-aging fiasco" Kira sighed loudly.

Scott snorted and Derek turned to glared at her.

"Sorry" She mumbled to Derek who now had his attention on the baby.

Scott was the first one to approach the baby, sitting down beside him.

"How are we supposed to get it to change back?" Scott asked.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders and turned to Derek, who being the only born wolf should at least have an idea.

"Did you pick it up?" Derek asked Stiles.

"No, my dad did though. It calmed him down but he didn't shift back" Stiles told him.

"Try picking it up, contact is important for cubs"

Stiles chewed on the drawstring of his hoodie for a moment before bending down and picking up the baby werewolf.

"Hi" Stiles said awkwardly as he held the baby away from himself.

"Dude you should hug him" Scott told him encouragingly.

Stiles slowly drew the baby closer to him until his face was in the crook of his neck.

"Dude you're a pro!" Scott exclaimed.

Stiles looked at him confused for a second and then at the baby who was now human and grinning a toothless grin.

 

The girls had went to get some diapers and formula while Stiles, Derek and Scott tried to figure out what to do with the baby.

Stiles had ruled Derek out immediately because he was obviously emotionally stunted and therefore incapable of watching the baby.

"Thanks Stiles" Derek said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Malia was out for pretty much the same reason and Lydia couldn't take him because her mom was still in the dark about all things supernatural.

Things at Kira's house had been tense aswell so that ruled her out too.

And Scott couldn't take him since he had no reasonable explanation for his dad who'd been around his house more and more lately.  
Which left Stiles.

"I can't take care of a baby!" Stiles had yelled, which startled the baby causing him to cry.

"Crap, crap, crap" Stiles paced before going to pick the baby up off the ground again, Stiles swayed a little and the baby stopped crying.

"I think you'll do alright, at least until we figure out where he came from" Scott told him.

"And how to send him back" Stiles couldn't help to add. He was not about to become a single dad while still in high school.

 

Stiles had different plans for tonight, he was going to pig out in front of his TV and play Xbox until he ate himself into a food coma but obviously since the universe hates him. He is now sat on his bedroom floor putting together his old crib that his father had intended to donate to charity over two years ago with Derek Hale of all people. This is not how his Friday night was supposed to go.

Stiles hadn't noticed it straight away, but every time he picked up the baby, Malia would let out a low growl. Stiles raised his eyebrows at Scott in question.

"Probably cause you're like holding somebody else's kid or something" Scott told him after Malia and Lydia had left.

Kira had stayed a little longer and her and Scott had been showing him how to feed and change the baby's diaper, who they now knew for sure was a boy. Derek had stayed off to the sides like the creeper he is and just watched

It was drawing closer to Kira's curfew so Scott left to drive her home which left only Stiles, Derek and the baby.

"What do I do if he goes full werewolf and tries to kill me" Stiles asked as he eyed the baby nervously.

"He's only a cub, he doesn't have fangs and his claws are fairly blunt. His hearing and strength won't fully develop for another few years either so I think you'll survive" Derek huffed out in amusement.

Stiles was about to snark back until he saw the baby's head lull to the side, he must have been exhausted.

Derek took that as his cue to leave and Stiles slowly reached for the infant and bought him upstairs. Stiles finally took the baby in while he was laying him down in the old crib. He couldn't have been older then six or seven months. Stiles would have to admit that his little button nose was kinda adorable but his piercing green eyes really threw him.

Stiles couldn't shake the feeling that there was something familiar in his eyes.

 

Derek was on his 76th push up when he heard it. A loud ringing followed by a flash of white light and the scared voice of a toddler.  
"DADDY?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Scott didn't know what to expect when he arrived at Derek's loft but he certainly didn't think he'd walk in on Derek with a toddler sitting in his lap, pulling on his fingers.

"Derek?" Scott asked, prying the older werewolf's attention from the small child. Derek looked like he was about to say something when the boy beat him to it.

"Hi Uncle Scotty!" The boy exclaimed smiling up at him with big brown eyes.

"Hi" Scott said looking from the boy to Derek.

Derek pulled his hand from the boys grip and placed him on ground before stepping around him to get to Scott.

 

"What happened?!" Scott asked after Derek had dragged him away from the boy.

"He just showed up" Derek told him.

"He say anything?" Scott asked.

"Just daddy" Derek said. Scott almost wanted to laugh at how odd the word sounded coming from Derek.

"You?" Scott asked after realising what Derek was implying.

Derek shrugged before glancing over to the boy again. 

"Dude, the baby could be yours too" Scott said but Derek didn't answer him, he was still looking at the boy.

Scott walked over to the boy and knelled down in front of him.

"What's your name buddy?" Scott asked him.

"Me Fletcher" Fletcher answered.

"Yeah and how old are you?" Scott asked again.

Fletcher held up three small fingers and grinned proudly.

"Fletcher, do you know a baby?" 

"Dawson's a baby" Fletcher told him.

"And who's that?" Scott asked pointing at Derek.

"Daddy" Fletcher answered before walking over to Derek.

Derek stared down at the boy as he fisted his hand into Derek's jeans. Derek felt his heart freeze in his chest as he looked into Fletcher's big brown innocent eyes.

 

Scott had left before him leaving Derek alone with the boy again, they were going over to Stiles' house. Derek couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving Stiles with the baby that now might be his son. Derek stared at his car, now realising that the camaro wasn't exactly child friendly. He opened the passenger side door and pulled the seat forward for Fletcher.

"Daddy, where's my seat?" Fletcher asked.

"What" Derek just stared at him. He was three, did three year old's need car seats.

"Did you lose it?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're not going far. Just put on your seat belt" Derek told him but the boy still didn't make a move.

Derek realised that he was waiting for Derek to put him in himself. Derek lifted the boy into the car and strapped him in while Fletcher grinned at him.

 

Fletcher talked the entire way to the Stilinski house, Derek didn't pick up much of it mostly because the boy seemed to be talking to himself.

The second Derek helped Fletcher out of the car he took off towards the front door looking ecstatic. Derek ran up behind him quickly.

Fletcher darted from the kitchen to the living room before taking to the stairs, with Derek behind him. He rounded the corner and all but launched himself at Stiles.

"Woah" Stiles said with his arms flying out to catch the boy.

"Hi Poppy" Fletcher said winding his arms around Stiles' neck.

"Poppy? Fletcher I thought Derek was your daddy?" Scott asked the child from beside Stiles.

"He daddy and he poppy" Fletcher said pointing at Derek and then to Stiles.

Both Stiles and Derek's eyebrows shot up with that implication.

Stiles was about to question the boy further when the baby began crying from inside his room. Stiles put Fletcher down and the boy immediately followed him into the room. 

Derek watched from the doorway as Stiles soothed the baby. Fletcher was now standing on Stiles' bed staring down at the baby. Derek didn't know what to think, it made no sense for him to have children with Stiles. Stiles is a teenager and not even someone that Derek particualy likes. But here is this little boy with Stiles' eyes telling them that they're his parents.

"Daddy come look at Sonny, he smilin' at me" Fletcher's sweet voice startled Derek from his thoughts. 

Derek walked towards them with caution as if they'd disappear if he moved any faster. Derek stopped beside Fletcher and looked down at Dawson. He was in fact smiling.

 

Downstairs Stiles had sat Dawson down on his red blanket and turned on the TV for Fletcher so that he, Scott and Derek could talk in the kitchen.

"Have you talked to Deaton yet?" Stiles asked Scott after a minute of the three of them just staring at each other awkwardly.

"I tried calling him last night and he wasn't there when I went to the clinic earlier" Scott told them.

"Great, he really picked an amazing time to go on vacation" Stiles raved flinging his hands into the air.

"He'll show up and when he does we'll figure out where the kids are from and how to get them back" Scott told him calmly.

"You don't think they're from the future?" Stiles asked him.

"Do you?" Scott countered.

"It's the obvious choice" Stiles huffed. It's not like he wanted them to be from the future. That's not how he imagines his future, for years his future had been all planned out with a white picket fence and strawberry blonde haired children but even if that idea has altered recently his future definitely doesn't involve Derek Hale being the father to his children.

"I think the most important thing is to figure out what to do with them in the meantime" Scott sighed.

"They'll stay with me" Derek said, speaking for the first time since he had arrived.

"Dude" Stiles said as if that in itself was a full sentence.

"You can come to but what if they're still here by Monday, you'll have to go back to school" Derek told him gruffly.

"So now I'm trying to balance parenting and school. This is literally like an episode of teen mom, Scott! I'm a teen mom" Stiles banged his head on the table loudly.

"I don't wanna be a teen mom" He mumbled.

"I know buddy" Scott rubbed his best friend's back soothingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are enjoying this story! Please leave comments and kudos and for everyone who already has thank you so much!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Not sure if I should continue this but I do have some ideas, Please leave kudos and comments. My tumblr is http://cumbertache.tumblr.com/


End file.
